darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gnome Restaurant
Gnome Restaurant is a minigame that involves the art of gnome cooking and delivering this food to various customers as quickly as possible. The minigame is run by Aluft Gianne Jr on the first floor of the Grand Tree, in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. How to play Players start by speaking to Aluft Gianne Jr in the Grand Tree. He is located north of the bank on the west side of the first floor. Before starting, players are introduced to the art of gnome cooking and Gnome cocktails in the form of a small tutorial. Aluft Gianne Sr, located one platform east of Aluft Gianne Jr, will get the player to prepare four different gnome dishes. Blurberry is located on the same floor, but in the south-east section of the tree. He will get the player to prepare four different cocktails. Once players have completed the cooking and cocktail-making introduction, they can start running a delivery service around Gielinor. Aluft Gianne Jr will give the player a new task in the form of a delivery box. The player may choose an easy task, which involves a delivery in or around the Grand Tree, or a hard task, which could be anywhere in Gielinor. Easy tasks have a time limit of 6 minutes, whereas hard tasks have a limit of 11 minutes. Players can click the delivery box at any time to refresh their memory about the required food and destination. A player can choose not to accept a hard job, but they will have a 5 minute waiting penalty before they can get another hard job. Although most players wait this time out, it is actually about twice as fast (depending on to whom and what you have to deliver) to do an easy job then return for another hard job. The delivered food has to be prepared by the player, premade items (bought from the restaurant or bar) do not work and cannot be used. However, the player-made food items can be bought from the Grand Exchange, but some items take a while to buy. The tangled toad's legs dropped by warped tortoises, tortoises, and warped terrorbirds may be used when this particular item is requested for delivery, saving time/ingredients or money (from not buying them) if collected when killing them. However, it is not required to prepare each food item or drink separately after receiving a new task. In other words, players can prepare several of each of the 20 possible items beforehand and store these in their bank. Since Aluft Gianne Jr is very close to a bank, almost all deliveries can be done in only a few minutes time, which increases the chance for receiving a good tip. Food and drinks Here is a quick reference table for the gnome recipes: Cooking gnome baked goods Gnomebowls Battas Crunchies Cooking gnome cocktails Cocktails Possible destinations Easy orders : Hard orders Recommended quests In order to complete all the orders with ease, the following quests are strongly recommended: * Tree Gnome Village, in order to use the spirit trees. * The Grand Tree to use the stronghold's spirit tree, as well as Gnome gliders and to reach G.L.O Caranock. Note: You will still need the password to get into the shipyard or the gnome seal if you have started Monkey Madness. * One Small Favour to use the Feldip Hills gnome glider. * Monkey Madness to reach Garkor. * Fishing Contest to reach Captain Ninto. * Troll Romance to reach Brambickle. * The Giant Dwarf to reach Professor Manglethorp. Having a Magic level of 66 is required to reach Professor Imblewyn (can be boosted). Completion of the following quests and tasks can help in making deliveries faster: * Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen in order to use the fairy ring network. * Finished Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift in order to use the fairy ring network without a staff. * Plague City to use the Ardougne Teleport. * Watchtower to use the Watchtower Teleport. * Love Story to have the ability to make Teleport to house (chipped) for Taverley and Yanille. * Eadgar's Ruse to use the Trollheim Teleport. * All easy and medium Desert Tasks, for the desert amulet 2, which gives unlimited teleports to Nardah. It is also recommended to wear any version of the Ardougne cloak, as the Kandarin Monastery teleport combined with the spirit trees allows for quick and easy returns to the Gnome Stronghold. Destinations : Rewards For each delivery, one or more reward points are obtained. Additionally, for fast deliveries, there is an increased chance of obtaining a good tip. Being able to quickly complete hard delivery orders is the key to obtain decent rewards from this minigame. Reward tokens Reward tokens offers players the possibility to order gnome food items themselves. However, the type of food offered is completely random, and the items cannot be chosen individually. Players will need free inventory spots to hold the food. * Players receive points for completing a delivery. Every easy delivery gives one point. Hard deliveries earn 3 points. * After obtaining 12 points, players receive a reward token. * After that, every 12 points earned gives an additional food item to be delivered. Players can have up to 10 items of food delivered to them at once. * The items received can be used to complete future deliveries. Easy delivery tips Hard delivery tips Unique items Herbs Gems Runes Crossbow bolts Other tips Trivia * This minigame was the first ever to be released, though it was not originally designated as one. It was launched on 12 December 2002 together with the Agility Skill and the Gnome Stronghold area. It consisted of players being assigned to bring multiple drinks or dishes to Blurberry or Aluft Gianne Sr, and they were then compensated with coins. This was changed in a major update on 7 August 2006. * Players could skip a delivery and get another one immediately, by having a gnome token (in bank or inventory) and dropping the delivery box. This bug was fixed in November - December, 2008. *After completion of While Guthix Sleeps, the player may be assigned to send food to Hazelmere, but the player will inform Gianne Jr. of his death and receive a new order. If you get assigned to send food to Hazelmere during the quest (while the heroes are in Falador castle) he will only talk about the quest and not acknowledge that you have his order. * Originally, if a player had Hazelmere as a delivery order, he would talk after receiving his food. This has been updated and Hazelmere now "nods in thanks" instead. * There is a current glitch where easy orders may tip 1 or 0 coins. fi:Gnome Restaurant nl:Gnome Restaurant Category:Cooking Category:Gnome Restaurant Category:Wikia Game Guides activities